mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robbing
Robbing was reintroduced on March 27, 2010. It is only available in New York. A player has to spend a property specific amount of Stamina to rob that building. Additionally, only a certain amount of mafia members are allowed to help on a building. As a reward for successfully robbing a property, the player gets a certain amount of cash (or Car Parts) and some experience. What is more, there is a small chance that a successfull robbery will reward the player with a Robbing Collection item or a regular loot item. The robbing attack value is based on the individual attack skill plus the weapon stats for the mafia members. However, there has to be some random multiplier since robbing similar buildings (e.g. Restaurants) several times will result in different attack values. If you clear the entire 3x3 robbing grid (not necessarily succesful), you get additional experience pointsThe experience reward for clearing a grid varies from player to player, where players with higher levels are inclined to get higher experience rewards. The formula could be stated as x + nx, where "x" is a number between 1 and 10, and "n" is the number of succesful robberies in a grid. Maximum experience per succesful robbery seems to be gained from level 500 and above. , as well as and a regular loot item. You can then also refresh the grid for free. On April 19, 2010, Dockyard, Flophouse, Office Park, Restaurant & Warehouse were re-integrated back into robbing. Note the difficulty statements. They illustrate your stats compared to the building owners' stats. Easy means that your skills are higher than the owner's skills. Hard means your skills are lower than the owner's skills. Medium implies that both users' stats are somewhat similar. There is no guarantee that you will always succeed in easy robberies. Property Values Robbing Mastery Levels For example: In order to reach level 4, you need 135 (10 + 25 + 100) successful robberies. Difficulty Levels You will see properties labeled as "Easy", "Medium", and "Hard". This simply refers to the similarity between your offensive firepower and your opponent's defensive strength before the random number has been added. As a result, you can win or lose all types of fights. * You will win ~85% of "Easy" fights. * You will win ~50% of "Medium" fights. * You will win ~15% of "Hard" fights. Collections The Tools of Trade Collection should be fairly easy to get. Its collectables randomly drop from successful robberies. The Stolen Diamond Collection is significantly more rare. So far, the only known way to find diamonds is the item bonus for completing the grid."Keep in mind that the items in the Stolen Diamond Collection can only drop on full grid clears. And, doing better on the grid will give you a better chance at a diamond drop. This is still a SUPER RARE set, so be patient as you work to get all the items!" http://www.facebook.com/notes/mafia-wars/additional-robbing-info/380594454911 News Feed See also *Loot - Lists the possible items gained from regular robbing & clearing the 3x3 grid. Notes External Links *"Additional Robbing Info" - Official information on robbing mechanics